


Am I Pretty?

by D_Tofu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is an enabler, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Shiro can read minds, Thirsty Keith, flustered Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Tofu/pseuds/D_Tofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura told Keith that Lance had an extra present from her for him back at their apartment. He wasn't expecting it, but he'll definitely be sending her his gratitude later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Lance and Allura are astro-physicists. Keith and Shiro are test pilots. Pidge is a computer scientist. Hunk is an aerospace engineer.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. The writing might be bad, but the idea hit me while grocery shopping and I had to get it out. 
> 
> Thank you Lowah for your twitter account and artistic abilities. This piece of fiction would not have occurred without you.
> 
> Everyone go check out the art that inspired this piece of trash: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/trashylorwhal/status/766548722993930240
> 
> Enjoy my shitty writing and perverted imagination.

**Two Months Before Keith's Birthday**

 

"Keith, hurry up. Allura's and Lance's research presentation starts soon," Shiro exclaimed, looking down at his watch. The meeting with the engineers had gone way over. Guess he'll have to start limiting Keith to five pages of notes as opposed to half a notepad. Hunk was understanding though and promised to have a more detailed follow-up with them when they were not so fucking late.

"Come one. Allura is going to have my head if we are any-"

Shiro turned around and saw Keith staring intensely at a window display of a nearby shop. The long-haired pilot had his arm crossed and head cocked to the side as he furrowed his eyebrows in intense thought. Shiro came up behind him and stared thoughtfully for a second.

"Keith, I didn't know that you had an interest in these kind of things."

Amusement danced on the edges of his words as he saw a pale flush spread across Keith's cheeks. Popping the collar of his leather jacket, Keith started to take long strides away from the store with embarrassment racking his body.

"L-Let's just go," half-yelled the shorter man as he clenched his fist and moved away from the source of boisterous laughter. Lance would never forgive him if he was any later.

 

**One Month Before Keith's Birthday**

 

"Oh! It's still there!" spoke Shiro with a surprise.

He and Allura were on an impromptu date that chilly afternoon. Fall had started to settle in. Both were snuggled up not only in scarves and jackets, but also in each other arms. Allura turned around to follow Shiro's line of sight, while he leaned to settle the side of his face into her warm lavender-scented hair. 

Her face contorted with confusion, as she started into the window display.

"I can wear it if you want. You usually aren't so upfront about these kind of things. I never would think to get anything like this. I thought that you were more of a no-frills kind of guy."

Shiro laughed a strong hardy laughter that warmed her up better than any hot chocolate. 

"Oh, no. You are right. I don't usually like things this complicated," he gave a small chuckle with a tiny smile as he remembered that moment. "However, Keith seems to enjoy them. He spotted them when we were walking to see you and Lance talk last month."

"I would think he would prefer black nor do I really think he is the kind of guy to wear something like this. Lance always complains that he has to practically straddle his back in order to get a hairbrush through that head of hair. I don't think that guy even owns a regular white dress shirt!"

They both continued to stare in deep thought at the object, working their thoughts together until...

"Lance!" they exclaimed in unison. Just one example of the exemplary teamwork they shared.  

Allura put a hand to her chin, "I can see how Keith would think this would look good on him. Lance has long legs and naturally tan skin."

"That would explain why Keith seemed so focused on them that time. Maybe we should get them as a birthday present for him? We usually have a party for him anyway."

"Sure, I know Lance's size."

"Wait! I was only jok- How do you know Lance's size?" stuttered Shiro as he followed his girlfriend into the warm store, perfume filling his nostrils.

 

**One Week Before Keith's Birthday**

Lance was sitting in his shared office with Allura, staring at the contents of the bag that she had handed him. His ocean-blue eyes were wide with shock and he could feel a blush creep along his shoulders and ears. The item inside was absolutely ridiculous and how the hell did she even know if it was the right size? He was 110% sure that they have never gone shopping together before. 

"That's why I need you to try it on," Allura said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, rolling her eyes. He had accidentally said that last thought out loud. Thank god Pidge hadn't come to eat lunch with them. If she knew of the object in this bag, she would never let Lance get any piece of mind from it. 

"I-I'm not going to t-try it on at work!" cried Lance, as the blush covered all of his exposed skin and under his blue shirt. Allura had definitely lost it. This "thing" definitely wouldn't fit him physically let alone as fashionably. He may be really skinny and overly confident about his dashingly good and boyish charms, but god dammit he really didn't think something like this suited him. 

"Fine, then cover over to my place. Shiro doesn't get home until seven anyway," Allura said with a shrug and snatching the bag out of Lance's hands and into her own briefcase. "I need to make sure it is the right size, if not I need to buy the proper size before Keith's party."

"What makes you think that I will wear it?" Lance squeaked out with a face so hot that it could rival the surface temperature of Eta Carinae. At this point, he didn't care how good of a researcher Allura is to work with, she had definitely lost some marbles. It must of been Shiro's fault. He must have taken her on some crazy adventure that made her come back a extravagantly inane ideas. But at the same time, he needed to go on an adventure with them. Life was definitely getting a little mundane. He and Keith were always too tired to do much on the weekends besides actually sleeping in and cuddling.

"Come on, " she cooed like a dove, "Don't you want to see Keith's face when he sees you in these? He is going to love them. Plus, they don't make a good birthday present unless you are wearing them."

Lance thought for a second, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn't bored or tired of their relationship, but considering how tired they always were, the fire and ferocity that characterized the beginning of their relationship had died down a bit. While he did really, really enjoy this domestic lifestyle, it would be fun to get some of that spark back. Although he was 200% sure that Keith was going to laugh at him in these monstrosities. But at the same time, it was Keith's birthday. He had a present and everything, but what was a little extra going to do to him? 

"Fine, I'll do it! But if he laughs at me you have to buy me all the cookies I want from the rest of this project." If he is going to get laughed at, he might as well get some compensation and that bakery down the street had chocolate chip cookies that were to die for.

Knowing exactly what he meant and being 400% sure that she was right in her guess (Let's be honest, when she is ever wrong? That one time in college doesn't count. It NEVER counts.), what was a little bargain to give the ultimate birthday present to Keith?

"Deal."

 

**Keith's Birthday Party**

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" erupted the room as party poppers were popped. The whole gang and then some were in a secluded room in the back of the favorite restaurant, the Castle of Lions. Shay, Hunk, and Pidge were all on one side of the table, while Shiro, Allura, Matt, and Coran were on the other side. Lance was sitting right next to Keith beaming a huge goofy smile, as he leaned in to plant a chaste kiss to his check. 

Birthdays were never really anything special for Keith until he met everyone, but then again, every moment with them was special, especially with Lance. Keith smiled genuinely as he blew out the candles on his cake. 

After the cake was served and eaten, everyone clamored to get their presents opened by the birthday boy. A new sketch book and art supplies and some baked goods here. A pair of new aviators and some cool new tech and books there. A kit for green goo? Lance had given him a red pilot's chronograph watch that he absolutely adored and treasured almost as a much as the giver himself.

When the party ended, Keith switched out his worn jacket for the new one that Allura and Shiro given him. 

On the way out, Allura leaned over and whispered, "I left something for you in your new pocket and with Lance. He should be giving it to you when you get home." 

She left him with a befuddled look all over his face.

 

**Later that Night**

 

 

"I-I'm going to get ready for bed," stuttered a flustered Lance as he rushed into the bedroom to get to the bath, slamming the door behind him. 

Keith looked on the bedroom door confused. Lance had been acting slightly strange and jumpy since the left the restaurant. As he heard the shower start, he resolved to ask him about it later. Lance's nerves would calm down by the time he gets out.

Taking off his new jacket, he reached into the front right pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with Allura's unmistakable perfectly cursive handwriting.

 

_I hope you enjoy your new toy. -Allura_

 

"What could she possibly mean?" muttered Keith to himself as he pulled off his black dress shirt, leaving him in just a back shirt and pants. He ruffled his dark hair in deep thought and pulled out his new book about Altean conspiracy theories and settled on the couch, waiting for Lance to get out.

 

**In the Bathroom/ Bedroom**

 

"Keith is totally going to laugh at me," Lance mumbled nervously as he fiddled with the straps of Allura's present, remembering her instructions on how to set it up. His tan skin glowed from the shower and he almost tripped in his nervousness to finish getting ready. How the hell did this even fit him? His mind raced at the thought of how absolutely ridiculous he looked in this hellish contraption.

He looked at the mirror one last time, unconvinced that this was a suitable present, and steeled himself for Keith reaction.

 

**After Lance Gave Himself a Five Minute Pep Talk**

 

As he heard the bedroom door open, Keith found a makeshift bookmark to keep his place. He was going to have to tell Matt how much he enjoyed it later. A scent of ocean spray and coconut tickled his nose and peaked his interest, causing him to turn around fast enough to give himself whiplash.

His eyes widened. He was definitely going to have to give Allura a sincere thank you tomorrow, or maybe Sunday. Depends... On stuff...

His wildest fantasies definitely not compare to the saliva-inducing picture before his.

In front of this eyes was Lance, cleaned and fluffed up. His cinnamon brown skin was still faintly damp and gleamed from his shower. A delicious red flush tickled across the horizontal length of his face and the tips of his ears. The pretty redness carried down to his shoulders. Keith let his trace down Lance's long, lean torso and over the slight definition of his body. The faint lines of his ribs and abs practically glowed. White ribbons criss-crossed over the lower half of his torso, making his hips look even more enticing. A white lacy garter belt laid delicately under the ribbons and even more ribbons drew patterns right above his crotch. Delicate sheer white thigh-highs made those impossibly long thin legs even longer and attached to the garter belt with straps that Keith just needed to snap. And holy shit, Keith is a 25 year old man who shouldn't be feeling like a teen looking at his first piece of porn, but that  _fucking_ devious piece of white sheer lace that barely covered anything just impedes the view of Lance's half hard dick straining against the fabric. It takes all of his will power to not just go over and rip it off.

Lance, waiting for Keith to break down in laughter, decides to try to get his expected result faster. He positions his body in such a way that if he turns slightly towards Keith, his crotch would be on display. He then arches his back into a pretty arch lays a delicate hand on his left thigh and slowly drags it up to showcase his long fingers against the tops of his thigh highs. Using the juncture between his thumb and other fingers on his right hand, he stretches out the back strap holding up the right thigh high and lets his fingers stretch out in an awkward position next to him. He forced a nervous smile on his face and pushed his eyebrows in the most fluttery position that he can muster while he feels like melting to the earth from embarrassment. 

Keith's violet eyes were like plates and he is so sure he stopped breathing at that exact moment.

"Hey Keith, a-am I pretty?" strained Lance. His voice wobbles from nervousness as he wills himself to try and contain that god-forsaken blush of his. 

Seeing the redness start to creep downwards, all rational thought in Keith broke, as he vaulted over the couch and prowled towards Lance with the ferocity of a hungry lion.

He is totally having a second dessert tonight. All fucking night. Maybe next morning? They both don't have work tomorrow anyway. 

Lance has no time to react as he is lifted over a strong shoulder and thrown into the edge of the mismatched sheets of the bed behind him. As he uses a his arms to prop him up and brace his upper body weight. A rock-solid, strong body comes up and in between his legs and bends over. A calloused hand places itself on the bed next to Lance and its partner on the softer-than-silk skin of hip. The taller boy's legs are practically wrapped around the shorter one's strong hips. As a hard-as-steel length presses itself to the underside of the delicately-wrapped, lacy one.

Lance moans long and filthy as Keith pants hard and practically drools.

Lance is beyond flustered and nervous and panicking. This was not supposed to happen! Keith was supposed to laugh at him and Lance would have probably given a tamer lap dance. This event turned way more filthy than he could have imagined.

Lance laughs nervously as he felt the blush consume his features and saw another start to creep up on Keith's face.

"A-aren't you way too eager?!" exclaimed Lance.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy. Shit.

What the fuck is happening right now?

"SHUT UP! I'm going to wreck your ass," breathed Keith in a that low sexy voice that could always put Lance on the best edge. He squeezed Lance's butt check to emphasize his point.

"Holy shi-," started Lance whose words dissolved into a high-pitched, keening moan as Keith started on his mission to wreck that boy into oblivion. 

He  _definitely_ needed to send Allura a thank you letter of some kind. Maybe even flowers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose cookies instead of garlic knots because I really want cookies right now.


End file.
